Falling For You
by Starfang's Secrets
Summary: Judy and Nick go on a first date! Gift from Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps. May the fluff ensue!


A/N: Hey all!

No, I didn't write this. This is actually a gift from the Admiral of WildeHopps, Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps. It's super fluffy and I love it!

Enjoy!

~Star

Disclaimer: Mine but Zootopia and characters not mine.

 **Written by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps**

* * *

Nick was nervous.

No...the fox thought to himself. I'm not nervous.

Nervous was stepping onto the train heading off to the police academy, leaving his old life and his only friend in Zootopia behind. He remembered watching her waving him goodbye from the platform, her grey paw waving until the train curved out of sight of the gorgeous bubbly bunny.

Nervous was the feeling he had as the days to graduation grew closer and closer. And the feeling in his chest towards a certain doe had been growing and growing.

Nervous...he was definitely not nervous.

Nick smoothed his shirt for what must have been the seventeenth time in as many minutes after stepping off the train in Savannah Central, heading towards her home. Going to see her...

...after asking Judy Hopps out on a...a date.

He was terrified.

As he turned the corner onto her street, and her decrepit building came into view, an abode that he had told her many times that she should leave and he could find her a much better place for just as little. He knew he only had a few minutes. Alright, you got this Nick. It's only Judy. The one you have been partners with on the force for six months with. The one you've been hiding feelings for twice that amount of time. The bunny who-

"Nick!"

"Woah!"

Nick jumped, his tail poofing out as he took a step back. A ringing, beautiful, voice was laughing at his sudden frightened state and as he looked down into those amethyst eyes that were shining as brightly as the first day he met her, he nearly panicked.

So much for a few minutes...he thought with chagrin as he plastered on a smirk to hide his growing nervousness. "Carrots. Did you not allow me the honors of a proper first date and picking you up at your door?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Unless you'd like to be deloused with the rest of the floor due to Bucky bringing home fleas from his and Pronk's camping trip."

Nick grimaced. "On the street it is then." Both offered lighthearted chuckles as what Nick could easily tell was a forced smile on Judy's face.

"So," she began, letting the word drag on for far too long. "What do you have planned for our, uh...date?"

The last word barely came out as a squeak, something that Nick found cut...er, adorable. He let the sudden feeling of warmth and happiness which always accompanied the sound of her voice flow through him as he smiled. "Well, you just so happen to be a lucky rabbit today as I just so happen to know a great hot cocoa place that I believe you'll enjoy."

He thought he saw the briefest twinkle of mirth in her eyes as she clapped her paws together, ears straightening to their full height. "Really?" she gasped in elation. Before Nick could reply, she had grabbed his paw and marched past him, spinning him around and nearly tossing him to his feet. "Come on, Nick!"

"Carrots, it's the other way!" Nick said as he stumbled behind the eager bunny. At his words, Judy came to a sudden halt, Nick plowing into her from behind. Thankfully, he managed to steady both of them, catching Judy with both arms as he straightened his tail for leverage. He found the situation suddenly transfixing as he felt his friend leaning into his arms, her eyes slowly looking up to meet his downward gaze.

Alright...so her lips are only an inch away...Nick realized as his mouth went dry. Whatever you do...DON'T LEAN DOWN!

"Oh..." The words left Judy's mouth as a whisper, her cheeks and ears reddening. As if she realized the rather close embrace they currently were in, Judy pushed aside Nick's arms, grabbing her ears and rubbing them. "Ehhe...sorry. Um...got a little carried away there."

"It's alright, you can fall for me anytime," Nick replied, nearly freezing at his own words a moment later as Judy's eyes widened and her blush deepened to a full crimson that was viewable even under her grey fur. "You know what, let's go. I think they have a special right now that if we don't leave, right now, we'll miss."

"Sounds good," Judy stammered as Nick grabbed her paw and raced off down the sidewalk. The bunny looked down at their entwined paws, her heart beating at a frantic pace within her chest. Don't think too much of it, Judy, he's just helping lead you to the hot cocoa shop he mentioned. Nothing past platonic with it, even if you are hoping he never lets go of your paw, or gently cups your cheek in his paw as he'd lean down towards you and...

Judy groaned internally as the swelling feeling of just grabbing and smooching the fox was becoming harder and harder to control. Instead, she just let him guide her at their jogging speed towards a nearby park, hoping that the distance was so long she wouldn't have to feel him release her paw for a long time.

* * *

Nick anxiously made his way through the crowd of mammals, carrying the two drinks towards Judy's and his seats. After scooting carefully around a rhino couple, he finally saw the grey doe smiling and waving him down from a medium sized seat near a large oak tree.

The sight of that smile alone lifted his spirits so much. His heart pounded in his chest more rapidly than before as the yearning desire to just hold her in his arms began growing fresh again. He could already envision it...his arms wrapping around her petite frame as she snuggled into his arms, both whispering words of affection for only the other to hear. Leaning down to kiss those beautiful bunny lips...

"Nick, watch out!"

Nick awoke from his daydream at the shout. Looking up, he saw he was only a few feet away from Judy, who was pointing behind him and to his left. Nick turned, his gaze widening in shock as a teenage lion was running towards him, a purse in his paw as an anguished cry rent the air.

"Stop him! He stole my purse!"

Nick only had time to place the drinks on a nearby table before the feline, looking behind him at the shout, crashed into the fox full force. Nick winced as he felt himself flying backwards, realizing that the landing, with the mammal atop him, would be quite painful. He braced for impact, closing his eyes as he hit the rough hewn cobblestone patio outside the shop and awaited the heavier mammal to crush him.

A second later, a grunt sounded and a far lighter weight fell atop him. It felt almost like being hit by a pillow compared to what he had been expecting. A pillow that was soft and warm, smelled of the country and love and Judy...

"Judy?"

His eyes popped open, and he found himself staring into the mammal of his affections' eyes. He turned his head, seeing the unconscious lion several feet away and put two and two together.

"Carrots..." he whispered as he leaned up and began to turn his head to face his partners'. "You saved my..."

His sentence was never completed.

Judy had leaned forward, moving to check the back of his head as she thought she had seen a small bump from where he had hit the stone pavers. As he had turned back, she was startled enough to turn as well. She felt a ticklish sensation when Nick's lips brushed against her, and for a moment, fireworks exploded in her mind, leaving her breathless and in complete and utter euphoria.

Judy, barely cognizant of anything around her, leaned forward, hoping that this wasn't a dream. That she really was kissing her partner, the fox she had secretly been pining over for months. She felt him lean into it as well, nearly causing her mind to turn into putty as his arms wrapped around her.

It wasn't until a single comment startled her from her bliss.

"How distasteful..."

Judy's eyes opened as her ears shot up. Her kneejerk reaction was to move away from her partner, though only after she felt the emptiness reignite in her soul that his lips were no longer against her own. Nick seemed to startle into a state of semi-awareness as well, though Judy could only hope that his wide eyes, frown and pulled back ears weren't because of the unintentional kiss that she oh so loved and now yearned for more.

She turned towards the area the comment had come from and saw an elephant standing over the dazed youth, staring daggers at him as he waggled his trunk at the purse-snatcher. "In all my time," the female elephant continued, "have I ever seen such a shameless act as what you just did to that poor mammal. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Judy let out a breath of relief that the elephant hadn't been commenting on what she had just done...with...Nick...

Oh...sweet cheese and crackers...

She swiveled to face Nick again, a breathless apology on her lips.

"Oh my peas and carrots, Nick! I am so sorry about all of this. IjustsawyouwereabouttogethitsoIkickedhimoffofyouandIdidn'tthinkthatwewouldendupkissingsinceIsawyouhityourheadandwastryingtocheckonitwhenyouturnedandIhopeyoudon'thatemenowand-"

Her ramblings were cut off as he placed a finger to her lips, before booping her nose with the same digit, chuckling as her nose wiggled in, what to him, was an adorable fashion.

"It's alright, Judy. No harm done, see?" He smiled at her, hoping it would alleviate her concerns. If anything, Nick only wanted more. To feel her lips against his own again. To taste the only Carrots that he would ever want to taste in his life. His shock at their muzzles touching was instantaneous, yet the complete and utter euphoria caused him to linger into the kiss, wanting it to continue when she had dramatically pulled away.

His words and smile seemed to lift the weight from her shoulders. She smiled, shoulders easing as her ears perked back up. Nick chuckled as she shuffled off his chest, offering a paw to help him up, one he gratefully took, if anything just to know what it would be like to hold her paw in a much more romantic-not-only-partners-but-partners, way.

"Now," Nick began, taking a sidelong glance at the lion still being berated by the elephant. "I think we have a perp to call in, some cocoa to drink, and judging by how you leveled that thief, I think we can chose the order of events. So, what would you like to do first?"

Judy grinned as she lifted a pair of pawcuffs from her jacket pocket. Nick could only grin. "I thought that's what you'd go for."

* * *

Judy giggled uproariously at the cheesy joke and Nick couldn't help but grin. Just the feeling of knowing he could make Judy laugh at even the dumbest comments of his had him feeling this overwhelming emotion within him. It fed his inner feeling of self-worth knowing he could brighten her mood and bring such a smile to his friend.

Maybe more one day? he thought. This date does seem to be going well...

Nick took a cautious glance at his friend, smiling when he noticed her already looking up at him. She let out a nervous giggle and looked away, a slight blush to her cheeks...

She's blushing? Nick thought, his tail wagging a bit at the revelation. Judy would only blush for a good reason, right? That's a good sign for this date, I hope?

Meanwhile, Judy was having much the same thoughts as Nick.

He caught me staring again. Maybe he has caught me at other times staring at him or his tail? Wait...maybe he was going to be staring at me but I caught him instead? Sweet cheese and crackers why must this be so hard.

The pair strolled along in silence for several minutes, each taking furtive glances at the other when they thought they wouldn't be caught. It was only on the second pass around the lake that Judy decided something.

I'm going to do it. I know and trust Nick that even if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings, that he'll still respect me. Doing this in no way will destroy what we have...

And so, Judy took that leap...

...and took his paw in her own.

"I wouldn't mind it if these dates happen more often, Nick." she breathed out, cautiously looking up at her friend as his tail fluffed out as he stared at their entwined paws. The fox was silent for several moments, and with all the quiet about them in the largely empty park, she could hear the hammering in his chest, as well as the nervous gulp he had just taken.

"I'd...I'd like that, Judy," he stated, a ghost of a smile on his face. He gently squeezed her paw, his smile warming as hers grew.

Judy only nodded as they began walking again, leaning a little closer into Nick's side until she found herself warmed by their closeness.

Bump

Judy found herself jostled, stumbling sideways as the sound of Nick snickering filled the air. Judy shot a glare at him over the playful hip check. Oh, is that how you want to play this... She gained a playful smile as she hip checked him in return, watching in satisfaction as he stumbled nearly off the trail. Letting out a 'hmmm', she gained a purposeful stride as she walked ahead, Nick grumbling as he rejoined her side.

BUMP

"Waaah!"

Judy flew off the path, landing in a large pile of dry leaves which poofed into the air upon landing. One settled upon her muzzle as Nick broke down into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Judy huffed, blowing the leaf off her nose as an idea and grin came to mind for her revenge.

Two can play at this game...Judy thought, as she flipped onto her stomach and started to burrow.

* * *

"Oh, you should have seen your face, Carrots!" Nick wiped at his eye, finally looking over to the leaf pile he had seen the wide-eyed bunny land in, only to find...

"Carrots?"

The leaf pile was empty.

Nick looked around, taking a few cautious steps towards the pile. "Hopps? Are you okay?"

A few more tepid steps were taken towards the mounds of leaves off on the side of the trail, when he noticed a rather large hill behind it. Could she have fallen down the hill? Worry began plaguing his thoughts as he began to frantically dig into the pile of leaves.

"Judy! Where are you!"

He heard his voice chirping behind him. "Right here!"

Nick turned, only to feel a soft, fluffy torpedo of grey fur and lilac sweater hit him square in the chest. The fox found himself tumbling backwards into the pile of leaves, a flurry of colors shooting into the air around them as they lazily floated their way back down to earth.

"You found me." Judy was smiling down at Nick, laying on his chest, her head supported by her paws as she leaned her elbows on the fox's chest. Her feet were idly kicking the air behind her as she giggled. "Looks like someone's been burrowed in leaves this time."

"Har har..." Nick faux laughed, playfully swiping some leaves at the doe on his chest. Judy laughed as more leaves came and began covering her and Nick until she was almost covered.

"Ah, Nick!" she laughed, swatting a few of the leaves away as she lifted her ears from resting on her back, tossing several leaves into the air. Several landed on Nick's nose, the fox letting out a sneeze as his nose twitched.

"I might have a remedy for that nose twitch of yours..." Judy hummed.

"Really?" Nick asked, suddenly noticing how close their muzzles were to touching. The insides of his ears began reddening as his heartbeat began again to quicken when Judy shuffled even closer.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," Judy cooed, as she finished off the rest of the distance between their muzzles, placing a chaste kiss upon his muzzle.

The kiss felt like fireworks were going off inside both their minds, and without any thoughts, Judy began to chirr up into the kiss as it deepened, while Nick's tag began to wag beneath them. They separated moments later, somewhat reluctantly as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"I think I could get used to dating you, Mr Wilde."

Nick arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Only could get used to it?"

"Well..." she mused, brushing her paw along his muzzle. "I could use some more convincing."

Nick need not reply verbally as he gently brushed back Judy's ears with one paw, and guided her lips back towards his own with the other. "As you wish," he breathed into the kiss, as the fireworks in their minds exploded again.


End file.
